


A little T.L.C.

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, M/M, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: Sometimes walking the dog is a dangerous affair ...but loving husbands make the world a better place





	A little T.L.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short created after a Discord mention of Yuuri's reaction to Victor spraining an ankle. If you haven't had the pleasure, check out: [hydroplaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscyan/pseuds/hydroplaning), [GabzJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones), and [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui)

The sound of a key in the door isn’t enough to draw Yuuri’s attention from prepping dinner. The whispered conversation between Victor and Makka, however, is a different story.

“Shh, Makka. If we’re lucky Papa Yuuri is still busy in the bedroom.” The leash clicks free followed by Makka’s paws scurrying away from the entry. 

The excited dog quickly makes his way to the kitchen pouncing Yuuri, drawing a laugh from the other man, before turning and running back towards the doorway.

“You’re a traitor.” Victor whispers scratching the poodle’s head nonetheless.

Leaning against the wall Yuuri takes in the view before him. Victor’s windswept silver hair is glistening from the melting snow, the blush across the bridge of his nose more prominent because of the outside chill. His sheepish smile is adorable, until it takes on a nervous edge as he averts his eyes, doting on his beloved pet instead.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks pushing off the wall, approaching the man who hasn’t moved from the coat rack. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah,” He starts, pausing a moment, before looking up to meet his husband’s eyes. “Mostly.” He amends with a soft smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, glancing back down at Makka.

Yuuri has crossed the distance in the time it’s taken Victor to mumble out his reply. Catching his chin, Yuuri lifts Victor’s face as he tries to hide behind his bangs. “I know something happened Vitya. You know my anxiety will run wild thinking of the worst situations possible unless you tell me. You also know I love you and will never judge you for anything that might have happened.” He pauses to kiss him softly. “Let me in?”

“Promise not to laugh?”

Yuuri can feel the nerves twist at the request. “I promise to do my best not to laugh.” He reassures, moving to gently grasp Victor’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the tense muscles.

Yuuri can see Victor steel himself with a deep breath before speaking. “Makka tried to chase a squirrel in the park.” He pauses, receiving a raised brow from Yuuri, before continuing, “He yanked me forward and I slipped on a patch of ice.”

Yuuri schools his features as the image of multi time gold winner Victor Nikiforov falling on a patch of ice in the park plays through his mind, arms probably flailing at the time.

Instead of addressing the main issue first, Yuuri turns. “Did you catch the furry little beast?” He asks Makka, who he swears huffs an annoyed no in response. “You hurt papa though, didn’t you?” He continues, voice firm, watching as the puddle lays down and covers his muzzle with a paw. “We’ve talked about this baby, Papa’s bones are old and you have to play nice around him or you’ll hurt him.”

“Yuuri!” Victor whines drawing the letters out with a pout.

Turning his attention back to the man standing in front of him, Yuuri takes in the expression for a moment before kissing it (because he has no will power not to). “I will assume something is twisted or sprained since you managed to make it home but haven’t moved from the door.”

“Maybe?” Victor tries, shifting his foot to roll his ankle a bit in his boot.

Yuuri steps back into Victor’s space and sweeps the man into his arms “Well come on then. Let’s get you comfy so we see how bad it is.”

Looping his arms around Yuuri’s neck Victor kisses the other man’s cheek. “My hero!” Another kiss, “No! My loving doctor!”

“More like a primary care physician.” Yuuri corrects with a chuckle easing his husband onto the couch, “Don’t move until I get back.” He orders heading for the bathroom to retrieve the sprain kit from the cabinet.

Victor doesn’t move, nor does he protest the tender care Yuuri gives him all evening. Even giggling when he’s carried to the bedroom. 

They have crutches, tucked in the guest closet, but nothing compares to the strong arms of the man he loves.


End file.
